fallout_camp_navarrofandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout Camp Navarro Wiki:About
About Camp Navarro Wiki is a Fallout Fanon Wikipedia page where the community creates fanfiction based around the Fallout Universe. We as a community are not strict on what you create, but we do have our Official Timeline based around the Founder's fanon. Any articles that aren't submitted and accepted as apart of the timeline should be categorized as Alternate Universe . The reason for this is to prevent any confusion and collision with articles. We allow members of our community create their own timeline as well and once it gets big enough, it will be advertised on the main page. Canon *'The following works are Canon on this wiki': Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout: Tactics, Fallout 3 (Broken Steel, Operation: Anchorage, Point Lookout, and Mothership Zeta), Fallout 4 (Automatron, Far Harbor, Nuka-World, and the Workshop series), Fallout: New Vegas (Dead Money, Gun Runners' Arsenal, Honest Hearts, Lonesome Road, and Old World Blues), Fallout 76 *In the likely event that future games in the series invalidate content here, said content will not be deleted but instead be marked as Fanon or AU. Fanon Though it is distinct from canon, fanon is an interrelated concept in that the term encompasses invented (non-canon or not verified as being canon) facts or situations, especially those which are used so frequently in fan fiction that they become seen by many as an extended part of the canon. They become memetic within the fandom as many writers and fans adopt the same fanon, often within a relatively short time frame. One of the usual purposes of fanon is to fill in perceived contradictions or gaps in the canon by answering (or asking) questions that the source material either will not or cannot address or simply hasn't addressed before. Prime examples include the first names of Uhura and Sulu in Star Trek or the belief that the acronym NCC means something, which were "fanon" long before official adoption. Alternative Universe Alternate Universe, or AU, refers to a story set in a different universe from the canon. This universe can be different in a few ways, such as AR (Alternate Reality), AT (Alternate Timeline), or AH (All Human). The last applies to fantasy or science fiction stories which have non-human characters. A story can also be termed AU when the author makes major changes to the canonical storyline or premise, such as killing off a major character, changing characters' motives or alliances, annulling major events or changing the setting. Some popular AU Fallout stories ignore the death of James in Fallout 3 or Sole Survivor's spouse in Fallout 4. They may also involve a "what-if" experiment in which the author wishes to explore what might have happened if a certain canon episode had turned out differently — if, for example, Craig Boones wife was not sold off to Caesar's Legion Slavers or if the Lone Wanderer joined the Enclave instead of the Brotherhood of Steel. AU (alternate universe) This means the world (universe) is different. The physics, geography, technology etc. are different, e.g. no Enclave, No Institute. Popular in this category are HS (high school) and college fan fictions, where the canon characters are written as students in real world school. AR (alternate reality) This is where the world is the same, but some (or most) basic canon facts are different, e.g. for James never died and left Project Purity for his son, or in Fallout 3, The Lone Wanderer never left Vault 101. AU and AR are often used interchangeably, with AU being more common in most fandoms. AT (alternate timeline) This refers to fan fictions that take place in another time than the canon (e.g. in Ancient Greece, when the canon is in present time), or change the time line itself. A special case of this is TT (Time Travel), where characters travel back or forth in time. AH (all-human) This is used for fan fiction where canonical non-human characters are depicted as human. For instance, if the animals in Narnia were all humans. Usually in such cases the characters retain their names and personality, despite the change in species. Category:Community